Don't Forget
by Urimaginaryfriend
Summary: When Hermione is kidnapped by a legendary death eater and Harry suddenly forgets everything ever important to him can he remember while desperately searching for Hermione before she is murdered?


A/N: Well this is my first time posting on Fanfiction so yay me! haha well enjoy the story and REVIEW plz =].

Disclaimer:Harry Potter isn't mine blah blah blah.... But..... I'm sure that if it was you'd all be pretty damn happy with the ending—and so would the children. Albus Severus would have his comeuppance!

The dark sky hung over the intense battle field as the only witness to all the bloodshed and death throughout the entire field. Figures were off dueling in the distance with stray multicolored curses swirling all around them. The fallen were either dead before they hit the ground or they were trampled to death by the rampaging creatures surrounding the battle.

Hermione Granger was currently fighting a very livid Bellatrix Lestrange in a blood currtling duel.

_"Stupify!" _Yelled Hermione as she dodged another killing curse that Bellatrix had quickly thrown her way.

"Come on Mudblood," Bellatrix said while taking a break before throwing another curse at Hermione. "Lets just get this over with; we both know who is going to win."

Hermione quickly sent a reductor curse right at Bellatrixs head.

"You little bitch, apparently were going to have to do this the hard way!" Screamed Bellatrix as she apparated to another spot trying to get a good angle on Hermione's position.

"Of course, I wouldnt expect anything less of a Death Eater." Hermione replied with her own Impediment Curse.

Both women refrained from dueling as if they were sizing up their opponent. An eerie silence settled over the battle as Hermione was able to redirect her attention to the multiple battles that were occurring around her. There were many screams and shouts of joy but to Hermione it all sounded the same. She could barely see the top of one of a Weasleys head while they were battling Dolohov. "_Anyone of my friends could be dying or already dead; Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry." Hermione felt a chill travel up her spine._

Hermione soon let herself become to emotionally involved in the other battles as her eyes refused to register the scenes before her and turned around just in time to dive for the ground as a stray killing curse zoomed passed right where her head was previously at. From the ground everything seemed dreamlike and unreal while she heard another thump as someone also dove for the ground. She looked up hoping to see a familiar face.

_"Well I guess you could call it a familiar face,"_ Hermione thought to herself while she looked into the crazed eyes of Bellatrix who apparently was not able to apparate fast enough. "_Just not one I was so keen to see." _

Honey brown eyes met cold and dark eyes and like lightning Hermione quickly somersaulted away as Bellatrix made a grab for her. Bellatrix quickly gathered herself from the ground and Hermione watched waiting for the right moment to strike. Bellatrix leaned slowly over Hermiones figure her wand a glow with her next spell.

_"AVADA-"_Hermione had kicked out at Bellatrixs knees causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Hermione quickly jumped into a crouching position and cast the first spell that came to her mind.

_"Stupify!"_ Hermione yelled seemingly too late as Bellatrix quickly disapparated from her spot on the ground.

"Damn it!" Hermione said as soon as she realized her mistake of not killing Bellatrix while she had the chance.

Hermione quickly looked for a place to hide so she would not be unprotected and surprised when Bellatrix appeared again. She heard a pop of apparition but could barely even see her own hands gripping the stone in front of her; let alone her enemy. Hermione remembered that when you have lost all of your visibility all of your other senses become more prominent. However, in a battle it is never a good thing to lose your sight. She shivered as she tried to stay under the shadow of the the forest.

Hermione quickly looked up at the sky and wondered how much more of this she would have to take. The Sky was black; no stars could be seen at all tonight, the only light that was illuminating the field was the moon. The battle seemed like it would never end and many more would die because of it.

Hermione knew that Bellatrix would use her new weakness to her advantage, so she quickly started to crawl amongst the ground looking for a safer place to remain constantly vigilant until she could see again. Hermione was hiding behind a tree on the edge of the forbidden forest, dodging quickly from one tree to the next. Every sound made was reacted to but to no avail did she find Bellatrix. Hermiones breathing soon became erratic and uncontrollable as the battle slowly started taking its toll on her nerves.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound; a twig Hermione figured, as she whipped around.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ No one was there.

She quickly scanned the forest making sure Bellatrix had not heard her loud shout. She slowly let her guard down when she was able to continue breathing once again as she turned back around.

"Boo." Bellatrix said as she apparated right in front of Hermione as she started to scream of fright, unaware that she had dropped her wand.

_"Silencio,"_ Bellatrix shouted. "Its not time for you to scream yet."

_"Incarcerous."_ Hermione was quickly tied up and bound with ropes.

"Lets go a little bit deeper into the forest so your little Potty cant find you when he hears your screams." Bellatrix cackled madly as she started to pull Hermione into the forest.

Hermione struggled to free herself as she tried to reach for her wand before she was to far away from it. Right as she touched the tip of the wand there was a loud snap and a crunching sound. Hermione's wand lay broken in many pieces on the floor of the forbidden forest where it was forgotten.

"Ah ah ah, dont try anything stupid mudblood."

After they had traveled deep enough into the forest-so that neither of them could no longer see the illumanation of hogwarts from where they stood- Bellatrix set Hermione down at the base of a prodigious oak tree.

Bellatrix looked even more mad after her adventure into the forest. Most of her hair had fallen out of the tie that held it, her eyes were just as manical as ever but with her uncontroable gasps protruding from her lips she seemed insane.

Hermione looked even worse than Bellatrix, minus the manical elements. Her hair had collected many unwanted branches, twigs, and leaves. Her robes were torn and in a complete bloody disarray from the back of her legs being cut while she was dragged along the forest floor. Her forehead and cheeks had numerous scratches that were all openly bleeding, mixing with the dirt and sweat on her face. Hermione wouldnt have made a sound during their journey even if she could have because she would rather die than give Bellatrix the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"Okay," Bellatrix said while taking another gasp. "Lets just get this over with, Im late for my appointment with your little weasel friend."

Hermione opened her mouth and started screamning at Bellatrix but no sound came from her mouth.

"What was that?" Bellatrix said while removing the spells from Hermione.

"Go to Hell!" Hermione screamed as she slowly got to her feet with her fist clenched in rage.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione in a pitying way before she walked up to her and backhanded her. Hermione toppled on the ground in a crumpled heap and didnt move but just looked up at Bellatrix with hatred in her eyes.

"I bet even you, mudblood, could perform a cruciatus curse right now, seeming as you could probably kill me with your hands if I wasnt protected with my wand." Bellatrix said smiling while tossing her wand up in the air casually.

"I could give you some lessons right now if you like," Bellatrix offered to Hermione while she cackled. _"Crucio!"_

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her twitching but soon the pain became to much handle as she let loose a horrifying scream as she felt the red hot piercing of the curse all over her body. Her robes, face and hair became covered with dirt and blood as Hermione started squirming and twitching as her body completely gave into the curse.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and Hermione stopped moving immediately.

"Lesson number one, you have to mean it." Bellatrix said quietly.

_"Crucio!"_ Bellatrix screamed a second time but stopped as soon as she started. "Oh and did I mention that there several lessons?"

"Lesson number two. _Crucio!" _

The sound of Hermione screams echoed off the trees of the forbidden forest. She tried closing her eyes but soon snapped them open as Bellatrix moved her wand in a certain direction making the pain worsen. The last thing Hermione saw as flash of white light piercing through the ominous sky making it turn a deep blood red.

--------Hp/Hg--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hp/Hg---------------------------------------------

Harry suddenly woke up and screamed in pain as he clutched at his head. Through his tears of pain he realized he was in an unfamiliar room. The room was completely white and had many large windows that were broken apart by white pillars. The room itself had many occupied beds, just like the one he found himself in.

_"Where am I?" Harry asked himself in confusion as he continued to survey the room. _

There were numerous people in here, whether they were alive or dead Harry did not know. All of them seemed to either have either been lacking a specific body part- like one man who appeared to have cut off his nose some how- or they had horrible bruises and cuts on his or her body.

"Mr. Potter, youre awake." Gasped a woman dressed all in white while clutching her heart.

Harry looked blankly at her until he realized she was talking to him.

"It's good to see you're finally awake, Harry." She said in a caring tone as she walked up to him with tears in her eyes.

Harry still remained silent and confused but winced as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Im sorry Mr. Potter." She replied by quickly taking her hand away.

"It's fine." Reluctantly accepting the fact that he was apparently Mr. Potter

_"So my name is Harry Potter_ _I guess,_ _but where the hell am I?" Harry desperately thought to himself. _

He quickly scanned the room hoping to see anything familiar to him. There were what appeared to be broom sticks lined up against one of the wall. Next to them stood three red-headed men, all of them looked as though they had just traveled thousands of miles to be here. Harry watched the men slowly make their way over to another bed the appeared to be occupied but was blocked off from Harrys view.

"Where am I?" He whispered to the nurse afraid to let the red-haired family at the end of the room overhear his question.

The nurse laughed. "Why dear youre in the Hospital Wing, at Hogwarts." She slowly clarified as she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Hog-" Harry cleared his throat slowly while looking at his bandaged hand. "Hogwarts?"


End file.
